I Need Your Everything
by madittude99
Summary: Brielle Miller is just a normal girl. Living in Forks, working in Seattle, she has a pretty average life... Until she meets Embry Call, that is.


I was at my job. Hollister & Co. in the Northgate Mall - Seattle, WA. Most people call me a slut or something like that for working here but I like it. Working here with my best friend Hannah is awesome. There's a lot of energy in the air and I can always get good gossip on people I've never met and places I've never been to. Of course, I have to wear Hollister clothes on the job (I'm wearing red short shorts and a white ruffled tank top) - plus I get the employee discount(; - and so get a lot of guys coming in here and staring at me…awkward.

So I guess I should tell you who I am. Well I am Brielle Miller. Dancer, performer, AWESOME-EST PERSON IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE! Let's see…I'm turning eighteen in nine months. I have curly, Taylor Swift, blonde hair (which I straightened often), I have blue-green eyes, my perfect dancer body, and clear, tan skin. Not to sound conceited or anything, but I think I got blessed by the beauty god.

Anyway, my dad is in the military (Marine), my mom works at a local bank, and I have a twelve year old sister named Madelyn . I live in La Push, Washington. I know far from Seattle, right? Well I got an army-camouflage painted Jeep that I love very much. And I only work part-time when I can so it's not like I drive here _every day_.

I was folding brightly colored shirts. It was kind of monotonous, though. Orange shirt. Green shirt. Blue shirt. Pink shirt. Darker green shirt.

A little girl who looked about five started to run past the store but stopped at the music, turning to the store. I chuckled at the two insanely buff guys trying to keep up with her. Meanwhile, the little girl ran up to me and tugged on my arm.

"What store is this?" She asked with the most adorable lisp ever. I smiled and squatted down next to her.

"This is Hollister. And who might you be?" I asked politely.

She grinned like the Cheshire cat, showing off her missing front tooth. "I'm Claire. Are you my new best friend?"

I laughed. "If you want me to be, sure I'll be your best friend. But aren't your other friends looking for you?" I gestured towards the two other guys who just walked into the store.

"This is Quil and Embry. They're my best friends, too." She pointed to each one she said their names.

Upon hearing their names, Quil and Embry looked up and started running over to us. I stood up. "Claire-bear, I told you not to run off like that." Quil said, exasperatedly, moving to her height. Then he looked up to me and shook my hand, chuckling. "Thank you…?"

"Brielle." I told him.

"Nice to meet you, Brielle, and thank you for not letting her get away." He grinned at me, standing up to his insane full height.

I smiled. "She's a cute kid. What store did you get her from?"

That earned a real laugh from him. "I'm Quil and this is Embry." He pointed to the guy next to him who was looking around curiously. He looked down at me - he is soo tall… - and smiled brilliantly. He was so insanely hot! Like, what kind of water do they drink? Then he got this weird look on his face. His gaze was kind of blank, as if he wasn't fully here with us.

"Embry? Em? What the-" A look of realization crossed Quil's face and he elbowed Embry who promptly came back to Earth after that. Claire giggled loudly.

"Bri!" Emmy called from behind the counter. My gaze shot over to the counter where the assistant manager was sitting. "Break time! Although," She looked at Quil and Embry, "you seem to have already started it." She narrowed her eyes at me disapprovingly.

"I'm, uh, just helping some customers! I'll be over in a minute." I said hurriedly. She nodded and went back to the magazine she was flipping through, her red hair falling in her face. When I was sure she wasn't paying attention, I very maturely stuck my tongue out at her.

Embry laughed and Claire giggled again, sticking her tongue out at Quil like I did to Emmy. He rolled his eyes and glanced over at Embry. "Well, we were just going to Starbucks. Do you want to come now that it's 'break time'?"

"Please. Please! Pretty please will you come?" Claire begged. How could I say no to that face? I winked at her and nodded.

"Anything for my new friend."

She flashed me a sweet smile and tugged on my hand. "Well let's go!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. One second, I'll be right back." I walked around the counter and grabbed my purse, informing Emmy that I'd be back in twenty minutes. She barely looked up from her latest issue of _Us Weekly. _Hannah was just checking the time, her break started now, too. I grabbed her purse and pulled her along with me. "C'mon, Han. We're going to Starbucks with my new best friends."

I grinned at her confused look and maneuvered around the racks and tables, finding my way to the guys and Claire again. "This is Claire, Embry, and Quil." I pointed to each and announced their names. "Guys, this is my friend, Hannah, she's on break, too. She can come, right?"

"Of course." Quil nodded.

Claire smiled at Hannah and said, "Will you be my new best friend, too?"

Hannah grinned like a child on Christmas morning. "Sure!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed lightly at her enthusiasm. Claire was going to have some fun with her. We walked out of the store and I breathed in the fresh…mall air. "So do you guys live around here?" I asked, trying to strike up some conversation.

"Nah, we live in a tiny little reservation near Forks. La Push." Embry replied. We hung back a bit as Hannah and Quil talked to Claire.

"Do _you _live around here?" He asked.

"Nope. Forks."

I bet he doesn't know I caught the excited look on his face. "Why do you work here if you live in Forks?"

I shrugged, "Seattle's got a nice mall."

He laughed, "Do you come down to La Push often?" I could tell he was hoping for a yes and that made little butterflies in my stomach appear.

"We like to go to First Beach when it's nice out. Hell, even when it's raining. I absolutely _love _the rain. Everyone says that rain is so annoying but I like to just stand outside in the pouring rain." I stopped myself when I realized I was rambling. "Sorry." I blushed.

Embry smiled softly at me, "Don't be, I'd love to hear more about you."

By now we'd made it to Starbucks and it was our turn in line. "Medium Caramel Frappuccino, please," I ordered. "And a black coffee," Embry added.

The rest of them added their orders on and Hannah paid for the whole thing since we accidentally put all of ours under the same order. The boys paid her back and I told her I'd pay her later, I forgot my cash at home. We walked over to the seats close to the Starbucks and sat down at a table. Well, Embry and I sat at a table and Hannah, Quil, and Claire sat at another.

"So who is Claire? Is she a little sister?" I asked Embry curiously, watching her gallop around the tables.

"No, she's- well- it's kind of complicated." He replied, smiling a little.

I looked at my watch, "Well, I have fifteen minutes of break left."

His smile grew bigger and he answered, "Well, Quil and I do work on the council and this guy Sam is sort of the chief. We're over his house all the time. Sam's wife, Emily, is Claire's aunt. Claire, uh, had taken a liking to Quil and he needed extra money so he babysits her a lot." He seemed satisfied when he finished, like he had told a story just right and I figured it was just because there were a lot of confusing connections.

"So, tell me about your family." I asked interested, leaning back in my chair and sipping my drink.

He shrugged, "There's not much to tell. I live with my mom, my dad walked out on us when I was born, I'm an only child, and really, Sam and the other guys who work on the council with us are my family."

"Wow, I'm sorry about your dad." I sympathized, sitting up straight again.

He shrugged it off, "What's your family like?"

"Well, uh, let's see. I live with my mom and my twelve year old sister, and my dad is a Marine." I tried to see if I was missing anything… nope, that's it.

"Wow, Marine, huh?" He asked.

"Yep, Lieutenant colonel Evan Miller." I stated proudly. "He's in Uganda right now," My face fell a little bit as I thought about my father being so far away.

Embry smiled and lifted my chin up with two fingers. "I think it's really great, what your dad does to help others."

"He does, too." I giggled.

"When's the last time you saw him?" he asked, moving his fingers away from my face. I noticed the disappointment I was feeling and shook it off.

I shrugged. "Not _that _long ago, just a few months."

He nodded, "Ah. Is he usually gone for long?"

"It depends. It changes a lot and he's so far away because we never move, no matter where he goes." I laughed.

He smiled a little, "What about your sister, what is she like?"

"Well, my sister, Madelyn, is, like, really smart, likes to read _a lot_, she loves to sing (and has a fantastic voice), and, uh, she plays tennis?" I tried to remember more interesting things about my sister.

"That's cool…what's _Brielle _like?" he asked slyly, looking up at me from his coffee.

"Well…I KNOW THE ANSWER!" I whisper-yelled.

He laughed and flashed me a grin, "Yes, you in the front?" He pointed to me with his eyebrows raised.

"Well, Brielle is:

1. Awesome.

2. A dancer.

3. A drawer.

4. Overly-dramatic.

5. Brielle-y.

I made that last word up myself, do you like it?" I batted my eyelashes at him and his grin grew wider.

"Of course, very creative…" He trailed off, looking into my eyes which were a very light blue due to the white tank top I was wearing. I looked into his amused, brown eyes. They were a dark brown, almost black. I usually read people's moods based on the expressions their eyes hold. His were hard to read but I could obviously tell that he wasn't angry or anything, not that he had any reason to be.

I smiled at him once I realized he was smiling at me. I'm sure it was delayed but I think he caught it. I heard Hannah call from her table with Quil. "Bri! We gotta get back to work!"

I looked over and saw that she had gathered her things and was waiting for me. "Be right there, Han."

I scooped up my purse and looked to Embry, who was frowning. I think I know how to fix that. I rummaged through my purse for a sec and grabbed a memo pad, ripped a piece of paper off, and wrote my name and phone number down with my favorite purple pen:

_Brielle Miller  
555-555-5555_

**(not going to write an actual number, duh) **

Then, I handed the paper back to him. He smiled a breathtaking smile, "I'll see you around, Brielle."

What am I feeling? It's an odd feeling. That little 'butterflies in my stomach' kind of feeling. Not the nervous ones, no. The happy ones. Excited ones. The 'I HAVE A HUGE CRUSH ON YOU' kind of ones.

"See you, Embry." I smiled through the butterflies right back at him - and I even added a sly wink. He just kept grinning. Quil and little Claire came over then.

"Brielle! Will you come to see me, Brielle?" Claire smiled blindingly at me.

"Of course, Claire. If you want me to."

"Yes, I do!" She giggled and waved at me as she skipped away.

"Claire!" Quil called after her. He turned to me quickly. "Great to meet you, really. Hope to see you again sometime." With that, he took off after Claire.

"Goodbye!" I yelled and laughed as he waved over his shoulder, following Claire into another store.

"I guess that's my cue," Embry shrugged. "Bye."

"Bye, Embry." I smiled and watched him walk away. He turned back and smiled at me.

Damn.

~BREAK(:~

"Han! Get over here!" I laughed hysterically as she sat in the middle of the street, trying to play 'chicken' by herself. I told her there was no way in hell I was going to stand in the middle of the street, waiting to die. She flipped her glossy brown hair behind her and blew her perfect side-bangs out of her face. She looked amazing, as usual. (Think…Taylor Swift with brown hair in the music video of "You Belong With Me").

Just then, a car came flying down the street. "HANNAH!" I screamed, terrified. The rusty, red car stopped short in front of her. She was so surprised, she fell backwards on her back. I tried not to laugh and to look at the driver, to see if he/she was terribly mad. I looked and saw some dude in there with another guy who looked very familiar.

Embry.

He opened the car door and got out, running to help Hannah up. I rolled my eyes at her as she bat her eyelashes at him. "Why thank you, kind sir. I hope I didn't dent your bumper with my face."

"You didn't even touch the car, Han. Don't be so melodramatic!" I called to her. Embry spun around at my voice, his face breaking out into a huge grin.

"Hey, Brielle."

"Hey, Embry…what's up? Oh, that's right. You're helping my stupid, pathetic best friend up from the ground she almost died on." I smirked.

"Now look who's being melodramatic!" Hannah stuck her tongue out at me.

"I can be _very _melodramatic if I wish," I said, then showed her an example. "Oh, dear! You could have died! I wouldn't be able to survive without you! You could have had a very bloody, messy death. And poor Embry and his friend," I paused to flutter my fingers at the driver of the rusty old car, "would have to live with the grief and guilt of killing someone! Oh, wait! That's not being melodramatic! It's being realistic!" I finished.

Embry seemed in awe at my little rant. "Hey, Brielle."

I cocked my head to the side. "You just said that."

"Oh…right."

How sweet.

**Embry Call**

I can't believe how much of an idiot I sounded like! _Hey Brielle_? That's the best I could come up with? I could hear Jake laughing from inside the car. I turned and glared at him for half a second before returning my gaze to Brielle, my imprint.

"What were you guys doing?" I asked curiously. It's not every day you see a seventeen year old girl just sitting in the middle of the street.

"Hannah decided to play chicken by herself because I wouldn't play with her." She rolled her eyes. "I would not like to be road-kill, thank you very much."

"Smart choice," I remarked. "You never know when some idiot will just come racing by." I grinned and turned to the other girl, Hannah. "Sorry about that, by the way."

"It's cool." She looked up and went back to brushing pebbles and dirt off the back of her jeans.

Jake leaned on the car horn, telling me to hurry up. He was just eager to see Renesmee.

"Look, I have to go." I said, disappointed. I turned back to Brielle, "Talk to you later?" We usually talked on the phone or texted at night.

She nodded, her blonde curls falling in her face, "Definitely." She tucked them behind her ear expertly.

I waved and got in the car, waiting for Hannah to be safely on the sidewalk before telling Jake to go ahead.

When we turned the corner, he whistled lowly once. "_Damn. _That's your imprint? I thought you were exaggerating. She's a Taylor Swift look-a-like!"

I looked at him incredulously.

"Ness likes Taylor Swift and showed her to me," He admitted. I rolled my eyes.

"You can just stop here," I pointed to the woods up ahead. "I have to patrol."

He nodded and pulled over to the shoulder. I looked to make sure no one was looking - they weren't - and quickly got out, sprinting into the trees with nothing but a wave behind me for my chauffer.

**What do you think? This was just an idea that came to me and kind of morphed into a story. This is also just a starter chapter to see if people are interested. I still need to work out the plot.**

**-madittude99**

**xx**


End file.
